


Step Back in Time

by llewyndavis



Category: Pacific Rim, The World's End
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, i really don't know how to tag this omg, robot ass kicking, the world's end au?, there are sort of deaths but not really, there's some ass kicking in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llewyndavis/pseuds/llewyndavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to make it to The World's End if it kills them.</p>
<p>Starring Newt Geiszler as King Ga(r)y, Hermann Gottlieb as Andy Knightley, Raleigh Becket as Steven Prince, Marshal Stacker Pentecost as Oliver Chamberlain, Mako Mori as Sam Chamberlain, and Chuck Hansen as Peter Page.</p>
<p>Well -- not really. They just get pretty drunk and kick some robo-ass.</p>
<p>(Contains spoilers for The World's End and Pacific Rim.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Pacific Rim and The World's End are the two most important movies in my life right now, tbqh, so I thought I'd put them together. 
> 
> My first time posting here. Feel free to let me know if I do something wrong!
> 
> P.S. Sorry the first chapter is so short. I wanted to get it posted so that I could really get going on the rest. c:

Newt's tattoos are like camouflage. 

The more he gets, the less he has to fear running into somebody that he used to know. The less skin that shows, the more he's comfortable in it. He's fully sleeved now, and his chest is solid color, andhe hasn't thought about harming himself in months. Might be because of the pain involved with getting new tattoos, might be that his scars are now masked in lazy swirls of permanent ink.

They tell him that leaving the facility will be a mistake, that he's "too unstable" to be expected to fend for himself. He flips them off, treats them to a sampling of his colorful vocabulary, and packs his things immediately. It was their fault for giving him the idea, anyway.

"You can't make me stay here, dude," he spits at the man standing just outside his bedroom door. "I'm a grown fucking adult."

"You're right," the man replies, voice steady. "I can't make you stay."

"Well, I won't," Newt says, propping his suitcase up against the wall and pulling the door shut behind himself. "This is such bullshit. I don't know why I let them bring me here in the first place."

"Mr. Geiszler, your overdos-"

" _Don't_ … bring that up again, man." Newt scrubs a hand through his messy, in-need-of-a-trim hair, and sighs hard through his nostrils. "And it's  _Doctor_  Geiszler, thank you." His hands are shaking, and the self-hatred tucked away in the back of his mind sparks up again, telling him that he's a baby, that he needs to leave this place, that he has no reason to be afraid. But he  _is_ afraid, and there's no hiding it at this stage. He has to find someplace to keep himself hidden until the panic attack subsides.

_Remember the plan_ , he thinks, wheeling his things down the extraordinarily long hallway and breathing shallowly.  _You're going to get to see everyone again. You're going to get to have a_ drink _, man._

"Just getting the band back together," he says out loud, albeit rather quietly, as he pushes his way through the heavy metal doors. No one tries to stop him this time. He feels equal parts relieved and disappointed. "They'll all be so fucking happy to see you, dude. It's gonna be good. It's gonna be good again."

_Fresh air._

Newt bites the hospital bracelet off of his wrist and lets it fall to the ground. 

"Fortune favors the brave, dude."


End file.
